Hunter's Blood
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Johnny is stuck in a savage showdown between Barry and Charles who both seek to own him, however will he be able to keep Charles alive from Barry's horrid jealousy that had blown Miranda Sigal into the next world, and keep himself alive in the process?


Warnings: blood, yaoi, torture

Vassalord is not mine, nor are its characters mine.

This has some slight spoilers for book 3 by the way

Ch. 1

"Addie...This is such fun isn't it Addie?"

*gasp*

"Haha, yes it is so much fun, I just love the sounds of your screams my precious Addie."

"Sto-aaaarrrhhh!!!"

The phone slipped free of Charles's limp fingers, Johnny's screams of agony escaping in the empty halls of the mansion. The robotic vampire's eyes were stretched unbelievably wide, pale face paling further as sweat beaded his temples.

His master's scream was being drowned out by the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. He didn't know who was with his master and meal ticket, nor did he know who this Addie was but that was definately his master's voice.

"Tell me Addie," Charles's pin point pupils flew to the phones hanging form when the unknown male's voice started up again. The hunter could feel the mechanical wings whirr within him, fangs lengthening in fury as he heard the aroused amusement in the man's voice. "Who's this new vessel of yours? I've never known you to take a vessel and its even more surprising to find out he's a holy man."

Hands clenching Charles felt his veins pulse with liquid fire as pure fury entered his being. His master was still screaming and Charles flinched when he heard Johnny's voice crack. There were also the sounds of echoeing breaks and wet rips and random slurps. What was happening?!

It was Johnny who spoke next and his voice was very tired and torn.

"Heh...My...my vessel - gasp - *_tearrrrr* _he's-he's no...none o - *pant* - of your concern! Aaaagrh!"

Barely holding back his snarl Charles failed to notice when Harold and Sacre came peeking around the corner, the child's uncovered eye large as he stared at the dangling reciever in which his master's voice was screaming obscenities at his attacker. Closing his eyes the cyborg hunter tried to imagine what was happening to make his masters breath quickenn and choke so badly that for long heart wrenching moments on Charles's part, his master would stop breathing entirely.

There was a pause, the only thing that could be heard was Master's heavy breathing and soft whimpers of agony, with the drip drip of a liquid hitting a hard surface as the soundtrack.

And then the assaulter spoke up again.

"There's so much anger in your eyes Addie, is it all directed at me?"

"Heh,, our relationship is - is far be - *gasp* - yond anger Barry - "

Charles opened his eyes. Barry. So that was the name of his target.

"J-Just the sight of you makes me want to vomit!"

Charles could only stand and stare, listening to his heart beat at the breath stilling silence on the other line.

"Now Addie," Charles felt the blood rush out of his head in fear, his heart jumping to his throat at the pure fury in Barry's tone. "You've gone and got me angry."

Hal gasped and held on tight to both the wall and the dog by his side when the man started screaming. Loud, inhuman screeches of pain and agony that set the child's flesh in a wave of goosebumps and his own blood to pound in terror.

The screams were accompained by disctint cracks that could be nothing except the splitting of bones and more wet _scholps _of flesh being torn. Suddenly Barry started screaming with Johnny, but the unknown man's voice sounded purely demonic, a horrific bat like screech that had Sacre snarling and laying his ears flat.

"It's time I put you in your place Addie!" It was a horrific hissing voice, something that no longer resemebled anything remotely human. Charles's entire body was tensing, his back pushing out as instinctually his wings tried to extend. "You belong to **me **Addie! I blew up Miranda Sigal because her fangs had tinted your delicoious skin, skin that belongs to me and me alone! Only my fangs should pierce your flesh!"

Openly snarling now Charles marched by Harold and Sacre without even noticing either of them. His anger had far passed its boiling point, his naturally possesive nature forming a green scaled monster in his gut that was possitively roaring for vengence.

_That bastard actually thinks Master belongs to _him?! _Master's mine, has always been mine!_

Stepping out into the cool night air, the canvas of his shirt shredded, along with the skin of his back as the mechanical, feathered wings sprouted out in an explosion of red and black. Eyes glowing and logic barely battling out over his fury the man sprung into the sky in a flurry of black and white.

He had a thirst to satiate.

Harold watched the door close shut before turning back to look at the phone where Mr. Rayflo was no longer screaming. The second the door had clicked shut Mr. Rayflo's voice had cracked out with a shuddering gasp before coming to a dead stop.

"You see Addie...your blood is too precious to be shared with by anyone but me. Haha! I guess your vessel will just have to die."

Sacre was growling something fierce but Harold was comforted by the slightly mechanical beast's presence none the less.

"I see. Addie, that Minea of yours is such a good girl, thanks to her phone call your aggravating little vessel is going to come flying straight to his own death. I wonder how he'll handle this."

Harold's eye widened further as Mr. Rayflo gasped at this, his voice mumbled by a light liquid gurgle. "Nnnnoo...st - stay away from - h - him..."

Barry laughed, his voice tingling like the sound of a wind chime blowing in the breeze. "I can't stay away if he hunts me down, I told you, the only one worthy of your blood is myself, Addie. Come on home darling."

With a snapping snarl Sacre glared and flashed his fangs at the small flying object suddenly bounding out the open window and into the night.


End file.
